


Jitters

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Noctis finds himself unexpectedly emotional on his wedding day.Day Seven's Timed Quest for Ignoct Week! Prompt:The wedding they deserved





	Jitters

It feels ridiculous to be nervous after all these years. He tells himself that he’s not, and curses his hands when they shake.

It take an extra few seconds to get the ring on Ignis’s finger because of that, but when he looks up, Ignis is smiling. _Of course he is,_ a little voice inside his head chastises. It sounds a bit like Luna. Noctis’s fingers linger against the cool metal of the wedding ring, and then he has to pull his hand away so they can continue.

Ignis will always love him. Ignis will always be with him. He has been since they were children, and a ceremony with two matching rings isn’t going to change that. But it’s been a long time coming. Privately, he had never been sure if they would be able to do this. Even more privately, he hadn’t minded if they did. It had never mattered if they had an official announcement; he loved him regardless, and that was all that he’d needed.

But, there’s… something… about this wedding. It’s beautiful. It’s like a dream. And now he can’t imagine _not_ having done this. And his hand is still shaking as he extends it for Ignis to put his ring on, _damn it._

Ignis’s hands are shaking, too.

There’s something hilarious about that, really, his calm and collected advisor flustered just as much as he is, but that isn’t the reason Noct beams at him when the ring is settled around his finger.

Even more ridiculously, he feels like he might start crying as he takes Ignis’s face in his hands to kiss him. And how mortifying would that be, crying at his own wedding! Gladio would _never_ let him live it down! But he doesn’t, although he can definitely feel his eyes sting and his heart fit to burst as he holds Ignis’s hands and presses into the kiss.

“Hey, save some for the honeymoon!”

His laugh sounds more like a watery gasp as he pulls away, and he wants to flash a glare towards Gladio (who else would it be?) but Ignis beats him to it. Then he looks back at him, soft smiles and gleaming eyes, and Noctis melts into the embrace again.

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> I didn't expect this prompt and I probably should have but I'm so happy it was this one. There is a free day tomorrow, so I'll be posting one more (probably) but this feels like a great wrap-up and it's been so much fun to participate in this week. T_T More Ignoct love, all the time


End file.
